Ninja Gaiden: The Uchiha Chronicles
by gorutovssageta
Summary: After the death of his clan, Sasuke Uchiha is exiled from the Leaf Village and sent to the Hayabusa clan, who raise him as their own. But when the Dark Dragon Blade gets stolen, will the past come back to haunt Sasuke again? Rewriting


This is going to be my fourteenth fanfiction, so prepare yourself! I'm happy to say that this shall be about one of my favorite characters. I want to let everyone know, it will be a more Naruto driven story then Ninja Gaiden. So prepare yourself for blood, violence, and gore as I present Ninja Gaiden: The Uchiha Chronicles. I want it to be known that I will be changing a few things, so prepare for that. I do not own Ninja Gaiden or Naruto.

"Sasuke, it is time."

Sasuke Hayabusa awoke with a jolt as these words were whispered into his ear by his older brother Ryu. Sasuke pulled his blanket off his body, revealing that he was already dressed and prepared to go. He was wearing a sleek black one piece with the mark of the dragon tattooed onto his arm. He sat up as he pulled on his customized boots, which had secret compartments to store knives, guns, whatever could be used at the time. He pulled from under his bed a long katana wrapped in a sheet. As he unwrapped it, the blade gleamed as Sasuke looked at his reflection in the blade and smiled. Sheathing the sword on his back, he went to the side of his bed, where he pulled down a secret compartment to reveal a long belt souped up with ninja stars, poison darts, flash bombs, and a small shruiken. Sasuke clipped the belt around his torso as he placed several knives and other items inside the compartments of his boots. He then placed on his special gloves, which revealed a small blade when the gloves were jerked a certain way, a perfect assassination tool. As he pulled the gloves on both hands, Ryu looked over Sasuke's gear and nodded with approval. Sasuke nodded in response as they both body flickered out the room to deal with the enemy that awaited them in the forest...

As they entered the forest, the ninjas awaiting them wasted no time in attacking.

"Pathetic," Sasuke sighed as he pulled out his katana and began to use it to repel the simple ninja star attacks, wondering if thses ninja were actually going to be any good. He turned to see his brother Ryu easily overpowering these clowns with his strength, dismembering ninjas with his Dragon blade as they ran at him. He looked to the side of him to see a ninja with a long blade try to attack him from the side, which they must have thought was his blind spot. Sasuke dodged the sword attack as he back flipped away, steadying himself with his hand as he looked up at the ninja. The ninja tried to attack once again, which Sasuke did a low cut sweep with his sword, cutting off the man's legs up to his knees cleanly, making the ninja stumble and fall. As the ninja laid on the ground unable to move, Sasuke watched him as he tried to attack him with his sword once again. In one quick movement, Sasuke cut the man's sword hand off, making the sword fall to the ground as the man screamed in pain. Sasuke then threw a paper bomb into the man's mouth, making his whole head explode as Sasuke turned away, still uninterested.

"Keep you head in the game Sasuke!" Ryu shouted, as he used his blade to dismember two ninja's in front of him. "Do not focus on one enemy, you must be aware of your surroundings!" Sasuke turned quickly as he dodged a gigantic axe that tried to take his head off. A giant man wielding a even larger axe looked at Sasuke with black eyes. Sasuke looked up at him with a satisfied grin.

"You might give me a challenge!" Sasuke shouted as he dodged another axe swing, bending down and charging at the man at a low angle, bringing his sword up to stab the man in the chest as the man picked up his axe. The man easily read the attack as he grabbed Sasuke by the face as he came over and slammed him into the ground, Sasuke screaming in pain as the man then began to pummel him into the ground, bringing his fist down again and again as he made a larger indent in the ground the more times he hit Sasuke. He then returned to trying to get his axe from the ground. Sasuke got up slowly, wiping the blood that was dripping from his mouth and grinned at the monster of a man, holding his katana near the side of his head in a stance.

"Is that all you got bitch?" Sasuke asked in a teasing manner as the man looked at him with a smirk as the man yanked the axe from the ground. Sasuke looked up in determination as he dodged another slash of the axe, but this time the man made sure not to get it stuck in the ground. The man quickly turned to where Sasuke was, swinging more quickly this time, making it a little more difficult to dodge, but Sasuke was able to do it in style. Sasuke then decided to counter by using a flash bomb, making the man cough as Sasuke ran in at him, slashing him with his katana in several parts of the mans body, using his speed to his advantage. The man bleed a bit, but looked up at Sasuke with a grin as his wounds stop bleeding as the man's axe began to fuse with his arm, his body transforming as his body turned into a demon, growing large, leathery wings as the axe combined with the man's left arm, a large blade covered in veins and muscle tissue. The rest of his body was covered in blood and muscle, the skin falling off by pieces.

"OK, so you aren't a weakling," Sasuke said, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as he looked at the gigantic demon, who seemed to be growing in size as Sasuke stood and looked at him.  
"So this one was possessed by a demon," Ryu said, suddenly standing beside Sasuke.  
"I really hate when you do that Ryu," Sasuke moaned, almost scared out of his skin.

"You are a ninja, get over it crybaby," Ryu said as he readied his Dragon blade as the monster advanced, swinging it's axe arm as it flew and slid it across the ground, Sasuke and Ryu rolling away as the ground got split in two.

"I'm going to ride it, stay out my way," Ryu commanded as he jumped in the air, landing on top of the monster's back. Sasuke groaned as he watched Ryu begin to cut off it's wings as it tried to wiggle away, swinging it's axe arm wildly. Ryu continued to cut as the monster finally brought it's axe arm down to where Ryu was, and he jumped down, making the monster axe itself in the back.

"Dumbass," Ryu inquired as the monster pulled the axe out its back, screaming in pain. "Now it's your turn Sasuke!" Sasuke nodded as he ran at the monster, the monster not ready to fall for the same trick. The monster began to try to swing at Sasuke, so Sasuke waited until its axe arm hit the ground and Sasuke ran up its arm, cutting up its arm as he did. As he reached the end, he jumped down as the monster tried to lift up its arm. The arm wouldn't move, Sasuke cutting all of the veins and muscle tissue, making it impossible for it to use it. Ryu then ran at the monster and cleanly cut off the arm, making the monster scream in pain. Ryu looked at Sasuke, who ran over to Ryu and grabbed the front of the axe arm. Ryu grabbed the back as they lifted it. The demon ran over, screaming as it tried to do anything in its power. Sasuke and Ryu then slammed the axe arm into the demon's face, making the head get cut down the middle, blood going everywhere. Sasuke and Ryu dropped the arm as they wiped off their hands, looking at each other with satisfaction. The monster fell dead, its own arm what killed it.

"That idiot made me dirty my new katana," Sasuke complained, looking at all the smeared blood on his blade.

"Do you always have to say something Sasuke?" Ryu said, dusting himself off. "Killing is a silent art, you don't go and have a comment for every time you attack and kill something."

"Dam Ryu, do you have to be up my ass every time I say something?" Sasuke growled, looking at his brother with an annoyed look. "It isn't fun having to hear all your bullshit every time I say a word."

"Why are you two always stealing my pray?" a voice asked from behind. Ryu quickly turned around with his blade out as Sasuke casually turned around, already knowing who it was.  
"Rachel," Sasuke said, smiling. "You shouldn't be late every time we are in combat." Sasuke looked behind and seen a pink haired girl standing behind her, a giant scythe on her back.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, his eyes widened. "I didn't know you started apprenticing under Rachel."  
"Their is many things you don't know about me Sasuke," Sakura said with a small smile. "But it is good to see you after all of these years."

"Ditto," Sasuke replied, looking away. Tension filled the air as the two didn't say anymore, and finally Ryu broke the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked Rachel, who shrugged with a smile.

"I'm just doing my job," Rachel said with a smile as she walked away, motioning for Sakura to follow. "See you around."

"Well, let's go back and eat," Ryu said, patting Sasuke's head with a smile as he pulled down his mask. "I'm starving."

Stay tuned for the origin of Sasuke and the beginning of the true story! This is just a taste, so please look forward to more action and more story as I proudly present Ninja Gaiden: The Uchiha Chronicles. Stay tuned, And R&R! Tell me what you think, who I should add, or if you have any questions! Thank you!


End file.
